Believe in Me
by CheshireGirl0913
Summary: Inspired by a YouTube video. Jane is an orphan who wishes to escape her difficult life in the orphanage. Melody is a new arrival and finds a way for them to be free. Will Jane take the chance or will she not believe?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, alright, another story (bends neck back and forth as if it will crack), let's get to it. I just thought about doing this story… and not everything is pieced together yet, so PLEASE bear with me, my friends.**

**IMPORTANT: Just so all of you are aware (and also so I may or may not get flamed for this), this story/plotline was originally not MY idea. I was inspired to write this based on one of my favorite Disney crossover videos. Unfortunately, not only can I not find the video on YouTube anymore… I cannot even remember the name of the person who made it. So whoever created the Melody/Jane video "Fall Into Your Sunlight", if you're reading this… thank you for creating such an awesome video. I loved it so much that I wanted to write a novelized version of it. You are amazing and keep on creating!**

**And as I was writing that I realized that because this is a fanfiction based on another's fanfiction (in a sense) does that make it "double fanfiction" or just fanfiction? …Just saying.**

**Enough of my chitter-chatter, on with the show!**

* * *

The thumping sounded like cannons from a pirate ship. The yelling could've easily been compared to farm animals. _Why do boys have to be so loud_? Jane thought to herself, as they tumbled on top of the coffee table, interrupting her reading.

"Ow!" Arthur yelled. "You broke my nose!"

"Serves you right, Artie," Jim responded. Jane rolled her eyes when a loud, booming voice overtook them.

"BOYS!" The two squared up as Gothel, the head of the orphanage, entered the room. None of the orphans living there liked her. She acted nice, but her personality was cold and cruel beneath it all. "Stop all that rough-housing and go get cleaned up."

"Yes, ma'am," they mumbled, scurrying up the stairs. Gothel's gaze met with Jane's face, that was staring at her book.

"What are you doing just sitting around? Shouldn't you be doing chores?"

"I finished them," Jane stated, refusing to look up.

"Really? Did you clean the floors?"

"And the windows."

"Mend the clothes?"

"Every last one."

"Dust the shelves?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jane glanced up as Gothel walked over to a nearby shelf and ran her finger through it. The woman stared at it to find the slightest tint of gray on her hands.

"You didn't dust them enough, my dear," she said, darkly. She snatched the book out of Jane's lap.

"Hey!" Jane yelled.

"Get back to work!" Gothel hissed, walking away with it. "You shouldn't waste time reading this nonsense anyway. It's not good to believe things that aren't true." As she left the room, Jane stood up and folded her arms.

"I wasn't believing in it," she grumbled. _I was just imagining_. She grabbed a dust rag from a nearby side table and began to remove the dust, sneezing every so often. As she did so, her thoughts wandered.

What's so bad about imagining things anyway? They're the only freedom I have from this place. Chances are I won't be adopted. Adults look for younger children, not a twelve-year-old that's been-.

She was snapped back to reality the sound of the doorbell.

"Coming!" She heard Gothel's voice say musically. Voices of different tremors went back and forth until the door finally closed. _What was that about_? Jane tossed her dust rag aside and peeked into the hallway.

There was a girl standing in front of Gothel. She had night-black hair tied back with a green scrunchie. Her skin was pale, stark-white pale. She was dressed in what looked like an off-white top and pants.

"Now, dear," Jane heard Gothel say, "This is a no-nonsense house. There are things you shall be expected to do, but with your loss I can make an exception. I'll give you a week, child. That is a generous amount even for me." Gothel turned her head towards the entranceway Jane was staring from. Jane quickly drew back, thinking she would not be seen. "Jane, come here."

_Darn_, Jane thought, _she saw me_. Jane trudged into the room, staring at the new girl with curiousity.

"Jane," Gothel began, "This is Melody. She'll be rooming with you from now on."

"But-!" Jane protested. She was fortunate enough not to have to have a roommate like the orphans. _So much for that_, Jane thought.

"No buts," the woman snapped, lightly shoving Melody closer to her, "Now run along and take Melody upstairs. NOW."

Jane gave the woman a dirty look as she and Melody walked up to her, now their, bedroom.

* * *

**For those who have seen the video, I know that older Wendy is supposed to be the head of the orphanage, but I feel Gothel is a better fit. Her tart-sweetness seems to fit the role to me.**

**Let me know what you think! Your reviews keep me going! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane slammed the door behind her as Melody sunk into her bed. Jane didn't need to know whether or not Melody was crying. The loud sobs had to be coming from someone.

"Hey, don't worry. Gothel's all bark, no bite." Melody didn't respond. This was expected. Jane was the same way when she first came to the orphanage: all tears, no talk. The events that had happened all those years ago traumatized her, but not as bad as it did the first night.

The first night is always the worst. You sit there asking yourself question after question, wondering why it had to be you. Why you were a victim in such a horrible catastrophe. Everything in you is exploding with sorrow and you wish more than anything that you could be dead.

According to some rumors, that's just what some did. And for some reason, Jane didn't want that for Melody.

"Look you'll get past this. All of us do at some point." Silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Melody shook her head. It had happened only hours ago, why would she _want_ to talk about it?

Jane walked over to her bed, "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." She plopped onto her mattress and pulled out a book from beneath her pillow. The one she'll never take from me, Jane thought. She opened the pages and began to read.

"Jane?" Jane jumped at the sound of Melody's voice.

"What?"

"Thank you," she said, quietly. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, but that's not what was important. _She talked_, Jane thought.

_Maybe she'll do better than the others._


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days and Melody had yet to leave her room. This didn't surprise Jane. Depending on the tragedy, people usually like to be alone. Jane remembered when a little girl named Penny came to the orphanage. She supposedly had been adopted by a previous couple who abused her so much that it made Gothel look like a saint. Penny stayed in her room for weeks before she was brave enough to venture out.

She was one of the lucky ones. She was adopted by a more loving family a few months later.

Jane thought that Melody would be the same. That is, until the fourth day.

A few hours after everyone had woken up, Melody had emerged. She had to admit that she was unsure of whether or not to actually go through with it. She came from a strong family, and so she decided to be strong, too. She trudged down the steps, not even noticing that someone was cleaning them. She slipped, her butt hitting each step until finally hitting the floor.

"Ah, she lives." Melody turned to see Jane, scrub brush in hand. "Sleep well?" Melody nodded. "Good."

"Do you know where I can get some food?" Melody asked, timidly.

"Uh…." Jane began. What was she going to tell this girl? Every kid for themselves? She dug through her pockets and found an apple. She was going to save it for later, but judging by the look on Melody's face, she needed it a bit more. "Here," she said, tossing it to her.

Melody caught it and stared at the girl blankly, "Thanks." She walked away, fiddling with the apple in her hand. Jane had been so kind to her these past few days. She wished there was a way to make it up to her.

She stared out the living room window, which faced the ocean. Out of everything that had changed in her life, the sea was one thing that didn't. She remembered how she would go for a swim often while her mother watched from afar. _Mom_….

She would kill to go for one more swim, to feel her body being pushed against the waves. To feel the saltwater on her lips.

And that's when Melody had an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

During that afternoon, Jane opened the door to see Melody turn away from the window. _It's about time she moved away from that bed_, Jane thought.

"Hey," Jane said.

"Hi," Melody replied. Jane walked over to her bed and pulled out her book. Melody stared at the title: _The Adventures of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys_. "So I had an idea." An idea? Jane wondered.

"And what would that be?"

Melody grinned mischieviously, "We should sneak out tonight and go for a swim in the ocean."

Jane shook her head, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Gothel will hang us both by our ears if we leave this place."

"She'll never know." Melody explained. "We'll only be out for a few hours." Jane didn't respond. "Please, Jane?"

Jane didn't have to look up to see if Melody was begging. She knew just by the tone of her voice. Jane didn't want to have to deal with Gothel again… but it would be nice to get out of the house.

"Alright," she said. "I'll go." The wind was knocked out of Jane as she felt Melody's arms hug her stomach.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jane rolled her eyes, trying to shove her off.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Girls!" Gothel's musically annoying voice rang. "Supper!" Jane slipped out of bed and turned to Melody.

"We leave at midnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Jane softly shut the bedroom door behind her as she followed Melody down the stairs. So many thoughts ran through her head: _Why did I agree to do this? Why am I risking my behind for my roommate's wishes? …What would Peter Pan do at a time like this?_

Once they reached the ground floor, they tip-toed towards the front door, only to be interrupted by a loud snore. They stopped and turned towards the sound. There was Gothel, sound asleep, mouth hanging open to reveal drool.

"Gross," Jane whispered.

Melody tugged at Jane's sleeve, "C'mon!" With a small click, the girl's opened the door and slipped out.

"Yippee!" Melody ran off of the pier and leaped into the water. The ocean was freezing cold, but it was all worth it to take a swim. Jane just stood there. "C'mon Jane!"

"I-I'm fine, thanks." Melody gave her that look. That pleading look that said, "Pretty please, with sugar, whipped cream, nuts and a zillion cherries on top?"

She couldn't say no.

"Alright," Jane grumbled. "I'm coming." Jane dipped one foot into the water and immediately drew back. _How much colder can the sea get_? Suddenly, she felt someone grab her foot and pull her under. She rose to the surface, coughing. "Melody!"

The raven-hair girl giggled, "Gotcha!" Jane chased Melody as far as she could swim. That's when she realized how much fun she was having. She forgot about the coldness of the sea and how the salt water was stinging her eyes. All that mattered in that moment was the freedom she never had before.

The girls walked back about an hour before sunrise. Their clothes dripped from being wet, but they eventually dried to a dampness by the time they reach the steps of the orphanage.

"That was so much fun!" Melody squealed, jumping onto her bed.

"Yeah," Jane admitted, "It was." She turned to Melody, "Why do you like the sea so much?"

It was silent before Melody responded, "Ever since I was little, my parents would always take me to the beach to go swimming. It's always been a part of who I am. My Dad was a fisherman and often went out on his boat with me and my Mom…. They died in a shipwreck at sea."

Jane was surprised. She thought Melody would say that they gave her up or they were lost in a fire. A shipwreck was the last thing she would've guessed.

"I'm sorry," Jane said.

"It's okay," Melody replied. "My Mom used to tell me old fishtales. She would tell me about the merpeople and how they lived."

"Really?"

Melody nodded, "They live in an underwater kingdom called Atlantica. I've even heard stories of how humans can become merpeople."

"How's that?"

"You need to find this golden seashell. It can lead you to the Sea Witch who can transform you into one." Melody shook her head. "It's probably not true though."

"Yeah," Jane replied. "What are the chances of finding a golden seashell anyway?" She laid back in her bed, her hair not quite dry. "You want to go again, tomorrow?"

Melody beamed, "You mean it?"

Jane grinned, "Yeah. Same time, same place." She turned over and closed her eyes, trying to gain some sleep before breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane awoke to the sound of loud banging again. _Ugh_, she thought, _boys…._

"Knock it off, you idiots!" She screamed, covering her head with her pillow, hoping the cotton would deafen the noise. No such luck.

However she didn't have to deal with it for long. The door to her room swung open and the banging ceased.

And in the doorway was Gothel.

"What do you think you're doing you useless girl?! Do you have any idea what time it is!" Her blankets were pulled away, forcing the cold air to surround her. Jane sat up rubbing her eyes, glancing at the clock. _10:23_…. Jane suddenly felt herself jolt awake from shock. How could she have slept in so long?

"Now hurry up and get dressed!" Gothel continued to scream, "There's work to be done!" And with that the door slammed behind her. Jane begrudgingly stood up and changed into a green dress. She went down the stairs to find Melody dusting the bookshelves with a smile.

"Morning," she said musically. _How is she so perky_, Jane thought. "I finished a bit of your chores for you already, that way you won't be tortured by Gothel so much."

"Uh… thanks, "Jane replied, not sure whether to be grateful or annoyed by her crazy-happy attitude. She merely grabbed the feather duster from Melody's hand and began working, thinking of nothing but being back in bed.


End file.
